This invention relates to combination locks of the type having a plurality of manually movable elements, such as combination dials, which must each be brought into a predetermined orientation, to establish the on-combination setting of the lock, and enable the lock to be opened.
Combination locks of the above type are well known and in common use. One problem which has occurred with such locks, is that once the combination required to open the lock has been set, and the lock has been opened, unless positive action is taken to obscure or upset the combination, it may remain visible. Accordingly, the lock may be susceptible to having its correct combination read and memorized by unauthorized personnel, who may then be in a position to open the lock. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.